


Am I Fat?

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	1. Chapter 1

**"James, darling." Thomas was in front of his full body mirror, contemplating if he should go to a party or not.**

_"_ _Yes, Thomas?" James was on the bed glancing at Jefferson while reading._

**"Do you think I should go?" Thomas' eyebrows knitted together in worry.**

_"_ _You love parties, I don't know why you wouldn't go." James set his book aside and sat up crisscross applesauce._

**"I don't think I should." Jefferson gnawed at his lip.**

_"_ _Why not?" James inquired._

**Thomas lifted his shirt up and pinched at his stomach. "I feel fat." Jefferson's shoulders slumped.**

_"_ _Y_ _ou are not fat. Do not ever think of yourself as fat." Madison frowned. He didn't like when Thomas would speak ill of himself. It hurt him to think that Thomas would believe the things he says about himself._

**"I am though.** **I am also ugly, a brat, rude, and a klutzy ditz." Jefferson sobbed into his hands, his shoulders were shaking.**

_James furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to Jefferson. "Thomas, you are none of those things." He hugged Jefferson and rubbed his back, trying to get him to calm down._

**"I am!" Thomas clutched at James' sweater, his grip so tight that his knuckles were white.**

_"You are smart, beautiful, fit as a fiddle, and the funniest guy I know." James snapped._

**Thomas flinched slightly. "Y-You think so?" He sniffed.**

_James nodded._ _"I know so." James crossed his arms._

**Jefferson sniffed and wiped his face. "Thank you." Thomas hugged Madison.**

_"You're welcome." James rubbed his back._

**"I love you, James." Thomas hugged a bit tighter.**

_"I love you, too." James pecked his lips. "Now. Let's get ready for that party." Madison grins._

**Thomas smiled and nodded. "Yeah."**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Thomas, darling." James was in front of his full body mirror, contemplating if he should go to a party or not.**

_"Yes, James?" Thomas was on the bed glancing at Jefferson while reading._

**"Do you think I should go?" James' eyebrows knitted together in worry.**

_"You love parties, I don't know why you wouldn't go." Thomas set his book aside and sat up crisscross applesauce._

**"I don't think I should." Madison gnawed at his lip.**

_"Why not?" Thomas inquired._

**James lifted his shirt up and pinched at his stomach. "I feel fat." Madison's shoulders slumped.**

_"You are not fat. Do not ever think of yourself as fat." Jefferson frowned. He didn't like when James would speak ill of himself. It hurt him to think that James would believe the things he says about himself._

**"I am though. I am also ugly, a brat, rude, and a klutzy ditz." Madison sobbed into his hands, his shoulders were shaking.**

_Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to Madison. "James, you are none of those things." He hugged Madison and rubbed his back, trying to get him to calm down._

**"I am!" James clutched at Thomas' sweater, his grip so tight that his knuckles were white.**

_"You are smart, beautiful, fit as a fiddle, and the funniest guy I know." Thomas snapped._

**James flinched slightly. "Y-You think so?" He sniffed.**

_Thomas nodded. "I know so." Thomas crossed his arms._

**Madison sniffed and wiped his face. "Thank you." James hugged Jefferson.**

_"You're welcome." Thomas rubbed his back._

**"I love you, Thomas." James hugged a bit tighter.**

_"I love you, too." Thomas pecked his lips. "Now. Let's get ready for that party." Thomas grins._

**Madison smiled and nodded. "Yeah."**


End file.
